F Y' W'nt M' To
by Meicdon13
Summary: Sweden refuses to step out of his corner. Finland gets annoyed.


**A/N: **Spin-off of the last strip in Comic Diary 11, 'Making a Home.' Because I haven't tortured myself enough with writing Su-san-speak. Includes an extra at the very end, involving would-be porn. I touched this last so all remaining mistakes are mine.  
><strong>Beta: whymzycal<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Corner That I Shall Subsist In If My Darling Wife Asks Me To<br>****a.k.a. 'F Y' W'nt M' To**

"Su-san, this is getting ridiculous," Finland said, almost desperately.

"Y' said y' w'nted space."

Finland felt like tearing his hair out. "But this is _too much_ space! And you can't seriously want to stay in that little corner forever, do you?" They'd been arguing for almost half an hour and Sweden _still _insisted on giving him the rest of the house as his 'own space'.

Sweden hugged his legs even closer to himself, tucking his chin into his knees. "'S fine."

Sighing in exasperation, Finland considered his options. He couldn't physically make Sweden come out of the corner – the other nation was much bigger than him, after all – but maybe he could think of a way to trick Sweden out of being so stubborn.

"But Su-san, what about your chores? How are you going to do them if you stay there?"

"'ll f'nd a w'y."

Frustrated, Finland ran a hand through his hair. Knowing Sweden, he probably _would _find a way to make things work. Maybe if Finland left him alone for today, he'd eventually come to his senses and leave the damn corner on his own. "If that's what you really want, Su-san."

"'S what _y'_ w'nt tha' matters."

At that, Finland turned a brilliant red and quickly exited the room, muttering under his breath about idiotic, overly-stubborn nations.

* * *

><p>"Fin-papa, why is Su-papa sitting in the corner?" Sealand asked. "Did he do something bad?"<p>

Finland was in the laundry room when Sealand entered the room. He paused, holding a shirt he was in the middle of folding. He didn't want to say that Sweden was being stubborn; Sealand looked up to Sweden. He might end up copying Sweden and claiming a corner for himself as well. After a moment Finland said, "Su-san didn't do anything bad."

"Then why is he sitting in the corner like he's being punished?" Sealand plopped Hana-Tamago down on the floor, waiting for an answer.

An idea popped into Finland's head. Resuming his chore, he said brightly, "Why don't you ask him, Sea-kun?"

"Okay," Sealand said brightly. "Come on, Hana-Tamago! Let's go talk to Su-papa!" The little white dog yipped in agreement and followed Sealand out of the laundry room.

Finland resumed folding the clean laundry. Hopefully, being questioned about his odd behavior by Sealand would convince Sweden to come out of his corner, lest he set a bad example for the little boy.

Confident that his plan would work, Finland finished up his folding. He went out into the backyard to check if there were any stray clothes or sheets that had fallen and been missed. Seeing that there were none, he went back into the house. Now the only chores left to be done were Sweden's.

As he was getting a drink of water in the kitchen, Finland was once again faced with a slightly confused Sealand and Hana-Tamago.

"Su-papa says that he's there because you wanted your own place," Sealand says. "Don't you want to stay with us?"

So much for his plan. "I didn't say I wanted my own place," Finland said, setting his used glass on the counter. "I just thought it would be nice to have my own private space. Like maybe a small room. Su-san just … went about things in an over-the-top way."

Sealand's face scrunched up in concentration as he thought about what Finland said. Finally, he asked, "So you still want to stay with us?"

Finland couldn't help but laugh and pat Sealand on the head. "Of course I do. Now, weren't you supposed to visit Latvia today?"

"I almost forgot!" Sealand cried out, dismayed. He ran out of the room, shouting out a goodbye and a promise to come home before it was dark as he did. Hana-Tamago ran out as well, ever the protective guard dog.

* * *

><p>Finland had never really realized how empty the house felt when Sweden wasn't around.<p>

True, the taller nation was just in the sitting room, staying in his little corner and giving Finland more space than he'd ever wanted, but the sitting room was a room that Finland rarely visited. And given how quiet Sweden usually was, it was like he wasn't in the house _at all_.

Finland sighed as he went about preparing dinner. Sweden had gotten it into his head to stay in his little spot after they'd eaten lunch, and he hadn't left it since. Surely he was hungry by now. Would he come out of his corner to eat dinner with Finland and Sealand?

Even if he refused, Finland would still bring him a plate, of course, but still.

Sealand helped him set the table, chattering all the while about what he and Latvia had done that afternoon. Hana-Tamago was happily eating his kibble near the kitchen sink. As Finland placed the last plate on the table, he glanced at the doorway that led into the kitchen. No Sweden in sight.

Sealand looked at him curiously. "Where's Su-papa?"

"He's still busy in his corner," Finland said shortly. Frowning, he began piling food onto a plate. "You can start without me, Sea-kun. I'm just going to give this to Su-san."

Balancing the full plate on one hand, and holding a glass of juice in the other, Finland made his way to the sitting room. The door was open, but the light was off. Finland wondered if Sweden was still sitting there – in the _dark_, no less – and walked a bit faster. He managed to flip the light switch with his elbow, and blinked as light flooded the room.

Sweden was sitting in the corner, busily mending clothes, a lighted candle on the floor beside him.

Finland opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he finally found his voice. "I thought that you wouldn't leave your corner," he said accusingly. If he'd known that Sweden was going to get up and do his chores, he would have found a way to keep the taller nation out of the damn sitting room.

Sweden looked up at Finland. "D'dn'."

"Then how'd you get those?"

"Ask'd S'lan' t' g've th'm t' m'."

Finland placed the plate and glass on the floor, squatting in front of Sweden. "You sure you don't want to eat with us?" he asked softly.

Any other person would have missed the look that passed over Sweden's face. It could only be described as sorrowful. "'ll stay h're."

* * *

><p>The bed was too big without Sweden sleeping beside him.<p>

Finland reached out and ran a hand over Sweden's half, frowning at the cold sheets that met his fingers. He had to admit to himself that it was just completely ridiculous; he'd spent centuries alone before Sweden or Denmark or Norway or Iceland had come along, after all.

He spent two more hours rolling around, trying different positions, before he finally admitted to himself that sleep was going to be hard to come by if Sweden wasn't beside him.

"I give up," Finland said to no one in particular. Disgusted with himself, he exited his bedroom, and walked down the stairs, making sure not to wake up Sealand. Hand pressed against the wall to guide him, he made his way to the sitting room where Sweden was huddled up in his corner, wearing pajamas and sleeping under a thick blanket. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his cheek pressed against his knees as he slept.

"Su-san," Finland whispered, bending down to gently shake the sleeping nation.

"Finlan'?" Sweden blinked up at him out of unfocused eyes. His eyeglasses were folded up neatly on the floor beside him.

Without preamble, Finland wedged himself between Sweden's chest and bent legs, re-positioning Sweden's arms so that they were around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Sweden as well, resting his head against the other nation's shoulder.

Sweden's lap was quite comfortable.

The room was quiet except for the sound of their breathing. Finland had given up on Sweden saying anything and was about to drift off to sleep when Sweden stood up, arms tightening around him, and carried him back up the stairs and into their room.

_omake_

**Alone Time is Happy Time **– in which Sealand disturbs Su-papa's and Fin-papa's sexy time.

Without preamble, Finland wedged himself between Sweden's chest and bent legs, re-positioning Sweden's arms so that they were around his waist. He wrapped his arms around Sweden as well, resting his head against the other nation's shoulder.

Sweden's lap was quite comfortable.

"Finlan'." Sweden's voice was slightly insistent, and he gently tilted Finland's head so that they were looking at one another. "Wh'tr'e y' doin'?"

Finland felt a blush rising up in his cheeks but refused to look away. "I can't sleep," he admitted. "And it's really cold in bed without you," he added for good measure. Hopefully, Sweden would feel guilty.

Sweden's arms tightened around his waist, pressing his face against the side of Finland's neck. "S'rry," the taller nation grunted against his skin. "'S it w'rm?"

Being pressed up against Sweden – _surrounded _by Sweden – was nice. Finland moved closer, turning his head so that Sweden's hair brushed against his cheek. He felt hands fisting in his pajama top right before Sweden suddenly pulled back and practically slammed his lips against Finland's.

The click of teeth against teeth made Finland wince, and Sweden made a sound of apology even as he slipped his tongue into Finland's mouth. It looked like Finland wasn't the only one who'd felt lonely today.

He returned the kiss happily, even though he could feel his cheeks getting even hotter. Finland felt the growing bulge pressing up against his thigh, and he shifted deliberately, moving so that it was pressing up against the curve of his ass instead. Sweden groaned appreciatively, his hands running up and down Finland's back.

The smaller nation was just about to snake his hand into the front of Sweden's pants when a frightened shout reached his ears.

"_Fin-papa! Jerk-England's in my room, trying to kidnap me!_"

Sweden pulled back carefully, his hand coming down to grasp Finland's wrist lightly. "He's call'ng f'r y'."

Half-hard and aching, Finland wasn't really in the mood to go comfort Sealand in the aftermath of a nightmare, but he didn't have it in him to callously abandon the adopted nation. He stood up, untangling his limbs from around Sweden and smoothing down the front of his pajamas.

Sweden stood up as well, and to Finland's surprise – and delight – stepped out of his corner. He took hold of Finland's arm and bent to press a kiss against his cheek. The innocent brush of mouth against skin was at odds with the hand that gave Finland's arousal a firm squeeze.

"'ll wait f'r y' 'n th' b'dr'm."

Finland felt as though his face would explode. He hurried out of the room after stammering a, "Yes," making sure to grab a bathrobe from his bedroom before he entered Sealand's.


End file.
